Lighthouse Revised
by Theresa471
Summary: The Cape Henry Light House is up for bid, Fox Mulder decides to bid on the Light House for Dana Scully, along with a murder behind it.
X Files Lighthouse Revised

It's been a long time, since Dana Scully has been to Virginia beach. She always wanted to visit the Cape Henry light house in Virginia.

However now it was her chance, along with her husband Fox Mulder for a X File case.

The Cape Henry lighthouse, having to be on the market, to be brought by the highest bidder.

Corporation leaders that own the lighthouse needed, to sell it quickly for the start of the new financial tax records.

Four days before the bid, Corporate Executive Thomas Higgins, decided to take a trip to the lighthouse, and check it out for himself before it's sold.

The day he drives to the lighthouse, the weather was very balmy with the waves, some what rough hitting the rocks of the lighthouse barrier.

Thomas Higgins was coming from New Hampshire, from his main office. Higgins having been working for the company 15 years at the age of 45 years old.

Never had the chance to marry until the last two years, and for which nothing but problems from the on set of the marriage. Higgins and his wife Maryann were always fighting over money, since she comes from a wealthy family.

When Higgins arrived having the key to the lock, He was able to carry something heavy inside.

Once inside, he was able to break up one of the walls, placing the object inside. He made sure that the cement was able to close up the hole, just right before looking around the area.

/

While at the F.B.I. office, Agent Fox Mulder was bored out of his mind, since John Doggett and Monica Reyes were away on a case in Maine.

He was looking through one of the Virginia's tour brochure's, When he noticed something that hit his eye!

It was the Virginia Beach, Cape Henry lighthouse that Scully always wanted to visit over the years.

He was reading, that the lighthouse was up for auction in four days, by looking at his calendar on the wall.

This was the perfect chance, to get his wife out of the house for a trip to Virginia Beach. Including when their were no X files at the moment to speak of.

When he called Scully, she was in the middle of actually doing nothing, since she was bored as well.

"Are you serious, Mulder?" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Why don't you pack a few things for the trip?" While I let A.D. Skinner know where we will be going for the next couple of days." He replied tersely.

Skinner wasn't actually happy with the whole idea, but never the less A.D. Skinner let them go anyway.

He told Mulder, since he was bored, that maybe you will come across a X file, as Mulder chuckled while leaving his office.

Mulder had called the corporate office number in the magazine, they were able to let Mulder know, that their is someone already there to let the bidders in to look around the lighthouse.

Mulder was thinking of purchasing the lighthouse for Scully, using his mother's trust fund.

/

The drive to Virginia Beach would take at least eight hours depending on the traffic, He asked Scully to drive for the first few hours, as he got onto his phone to make reservations at the Travel Bay Beach hotel some 20 minutes away from the lighthouse.

He was very lucky to get a room, since it was mostly the winter season. He was able to use his own credit card having to pay for the room.

Scully, just could not believe it that she was doing this in the first place.

After stopping a few times for gas and food, they were only five minutes away from the motel having to be nine o clock at night.

The both of them were exhausted from the long drive, and needed to sleep, before getting a early start in the morning.

And it was exactly, what they did was sleep, for which the both of them had fallen asleep quickly.

/

The next morning, it was 7 a.m., after getting in some much needed rest. Mulder having brought a map, was able to ask the motel manager just how far was the lighthouse.

The weather for the area, was really nice in the high 60's for this time of the year.

Mulder was able to find the lighthouse without a problem, traveling over the rubble to get to the parking lot near the railing, while looking down into the water.

Thomas Higgins was able to meet Mulder and Dana Scully, since he was told, that he was going to be bidding on the lighthouse. Even though he did not voice it in front of Scully.

"Please come this way, Just make sure to watch your step" While making his point to Mulder and Scully bending underneath the doorway to get inside.

Once inside, It was a whole new world for the both of them.

Thomas Higgins told them to take their time with checking out the area, but in the meantime, he had to check on a few things to leave them alone.

"Mulder, this is wonderful!, But didn't he seem to be a little bit nervous before leaving?" She said cautiously.

"It's your imagination, Scully!" Mulder walks around to look at the paintings on the walls.

Dana Scully went to look out the stain glass window, while looking down at the parking lot and waters of the harbor.

She noticed that Higgins, was talking with the others that were here for the auction.

In the meantime, Mulder noticed something that was under one of the paintings. He asked Scully to come over very quickly, while taking a sample that was underneath, having to look like the wall was recently just been sealed up.

"We need to take this back to the hotel, since my equipment are in the suitcase." She said to Mulder while putting the picture frame back into place.

"We need to find out, just what is exactly behind that wall in the first place." Mulder replied with curiosity.

"Mulder, why don't you tell Higgins, that we are leaving, and will be back for the auction.", and in the meantime, you go hide some where, until Higgins leaves tonight!"

"Good idea!, Go to the car Scully making sure, that he thinks that I am in the car.

Higgins was busy with the others on the other side of the lighthouse to notice anything at all, since Mulder was able to find the perfect spot for now, in the basement level for where he can hear the waves hit the rocks below.

/

It was around seven thirty, with the sun already down, along with the temperatures dropping. Mulder was watching Higgins leave, while looking through the window.

He waited a few minutes, making sure that he was totally gone.

Mulder having his flash light, He was able to make it up the stairs using the flash light, and wind up inside the main area for where he found the painting in the first place.

He goes to take the painting of a young girl over looking the harbor. He pulled out his knife from his pocket, to start scraping the cement. As he kept at it for the next 20 minutes.

Finally he was able to break though taking out the last of the cement.

It was this point, he noticed a smell coming from inside, along with a large rug.

Mulder was having a hard time, trying to pull the heavy rug out, but he did mention finally, along with trying to catch his breath.

When he finally rolled open the rug, he was totally shocked in what he found. It was a woman's body having been shot in the head.

Mulder called Scully right away, to tell him what he found.

She told him to call the Virginia Beach's police right away, along with the fact that she would be coming right away to talk with the authorities.

Sergeant James Emery working for the Virginia Beach's police force, has never seen anything like it.

He's been working the area for the last ten years.

Agent Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, having shown their I.D.'s were able to explain what has been going on.

Along with the fact that the Coroner arriving on the scene, after checking the body, found out that the woman was Maryann Anderson Higgins, the wife of Corporate Executive Thomas Higgins.

/

It was the next day, at Higgins hotel The Grand, the police along with the F.B.I. in tow. They were able to find Higgins dead, having hung himself due to what he did with shooting his wife. As he left a note on the bed for whoever it was to find him.

When the company had found out that their Executive officer Thomas Higgins had killed his wife and himself. They needed to keep it quiet as much as possible from the press.

The auction was still schedule to happen the next day with all 15 bidders, including Fox Mulder.

The third-in-command of the company now in charge of the auction, Was able to get three bids that he accepted, for which one of them was Mulder's.

After careful consideration, he went with Mulder's for one million dollars from his mother's trust fund.

When Dana Scully had found out that her husband, had put in a bid and won. She just was in total shock that he would spend all that money for her, and the lighthouse that has been around a long time.

Two weeks later, after everything has been finalized, along with the final report on the shooting of Maryann Anderson Higgins.

The authorities had found that Thomas Higgins was embezzling his wife's off shore account's, with out her noticing, until it was too late.

Mulder and Scully were able to travel back to Virginia Beach, for two days on the weekend, after solving a very quick x file case. John Doggett having to be in charge, told Mulder and Scully that they were not needed for the next few days.

When they arrived at the lighthouse, the sun was just starting to go down for the evening.

Mulder and Scully pulled out the flashlights, when they noticed a light coming from the top of the lighthouse for where the light beam is housed.

"You don't think?" Saying to Scully while still looking, as the light was now gone.

"I hope not, Mulder!", I would hate to think that their are ghosts living in the lighthouse." She said to Mulder while laughing at her.

The end


End file.
